


Open Your Eyes

by Mischel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Dean beats Cas up, Declarations Of Love, Episode: s10e22 The Prisoner, Fix-It, M/M, Pain, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN 10x22 SPOILERS. Just a short rewrite of the end scene in 10x22 (when Dean almost kills Castiel). I needed it to happen at least a bit differently because the scene looked so much like when Cas almost killed Dean in season 8. We all know what broke the connection between him and Naomi, so I tried to do the same in this scene from s10e22. I hope you'll like it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

"Dean," he croaks, his voice hoarse, his nose bloody. Dean is walking away from him, dirty all over, blood on his face, hands, clothes. Not his blood though. Blood of the Stynes family. Of that boy that he killed just a few minutes ago, in cold blood.

"Stop," Castiel speaks again. This time Dean stops and slowly turns around. He looks at his friend, his angel. His _family_. He knows that he means a lot to him, but the Mark takes over. And he doesn't care anymore. Charlie is dead, and it's Sam's fault.

Suddenly he frowns and quickly goes over to Castiel again. He grabs him and tosses him around, beating the shit out of him against a table. He doesn't care it's Castiel. He doesn't care that the poor injured angel in front of him is his friend. He's _blind_. He's done pretending that he can control the Mark of Cain.

Because he _can't_.

He raises his fist and beats Castiel again. He punches his nose. Eye. He twists his arm. He kicks him in the ribs and finally, oh finally, he takes the Angel blade from the sleeve of his trench coat.

"N-no," Castiel whispers, watching him. His face is bloody. Oh God, blood is _everywhere._ "No, Dean. Please." Castiel says and grabs Dean's wrist, desperate to touch him one last time. To feel him before everything else fades away.

Dean takes the blade, looks into Castiel's blue eyes and raises his hand high into the air. And then it happens.

He _hesitates_.

His hand is _shaking_.

But in the next second the feeling of guilt that washed over him is gone and he stabs.

Castiel's eyes are closed.

Deep breaths.

Silence.

His eyes open.

Dean is staring down at him, his eyes cold, merciless. Then he stands up, still looking at him before he starts walking away. "You and Sam stay the hell away from me." He says. "Next time I won't miss." He walks away. As simple as that. He's done here.

"Dean," Castiel says, his voice betraying him again. "Please don't walk away." He can't see Dean, but the footsteps stop and he can hear Dean loading his gun again. For a second he thinks that he's coming back to finish it. To finally kill him.

But nothing happens.

"We're family." Castiel whispers. His eyes slowly fill with tears, a red stream of blood pouring from the corner of his mouth. "We need you." He says and finally hears Dean slowly coming back, frowning. Castiel can see him now. Their eyes lock. "I need you."

Silence.

"I love you."

.

.

.

Dean steps closer, slowly. A tear rolls down Castiel's cheek. And Dean sees it, God Dean _sees_ it.

What has he done?

His eyes are not closed and yet they open. Right now, he opens his eyes and it feels like it's for the first time since he got the Mark of Cain. He doesn't look down at his arm. He knows it's still there. Red, looking like a scar or an innocent tatoo. It's not though. He knows that he's not cured yet, and who knows? Maybe he never will be. He can stay like this and fight the Mark for centuries like Cain did, but eventually it _will_ turn him. He can't escape it. But in this few seconds, in this minute, it feels like he's free. Because there's an angel lying in front of him. A blue-eyed fallen angel.

And he loves him.

God he _loves_ him.

His eyes fill with tears, but he blinks them away. He doesn't look away from Castiel's stare, he's not ashamed. He's too lost in those blue eyes of his angel.

He feels the gun slowly slipping from his loosened grip and he doesn't even flinch as it hits the ground. His legs weaken and he falls to his knees. He feels a tear slowly stream down his cheek as he crawls closer to him. To the man he loves. Castiel tries to reach out his hand, but it falls back to his stomach. He's too weak. But it doesn't matter because Dean is there. He quickly takes his hand and presses it against his chest, to his heart.

"Cas?" He whispers, looking down at him. And even though Castiel is weak, weaker than ever, his lips form a slight smile.

"Cas I'm so sorry," Dean apologizes. "I- I'm- I'm so- so sorry Cas," he whispers and his voice breaks. This time Dean doesn't hesitate and he quickly pulls Castiel into a tight hug. He only loosens his grip when he hears Castiel gasping with pain.

I't his fault. All of this is his fault. He hurt him. He hurt Cas.

"I love you too," He whispers into his angel's black hair and breaths in his scent.

Sam was right. He's not alright. He can't pretend anymore because he's scared. The Mark is slowly eating him alive and he's going to become a demon again. There's no turning back this time. And he's going to kill. He's going to kill a lot of people, innocent people, and he won't stop. He won't want to stop.

But for now, he can protect his brother and Castiel by keeping them away from him. From the monster that he has become. He can protect them until it's too late.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked how I wrote it... I mean, Dean still almost killed Cas, but at least he stopped and realized what he was doing...  
> Please let me know what you think, thanks! :)


End file.
